Power Rangers Rejects
by The Mystical Arca Master
Summary: What ever happens to other colored Rangers? Like brown or orange?


Just For Fun:

A Power Rangers Fanfic

Power Ranger Rejects

Chapter One: What Just Happened.

A large group of people is gathered in a large metal dome. There are two large doors guarded by Men wearing silver ranger suits. Their helmets resemble that of the original White Ranger. Suddenly a siren goes off and all of the people walk to the far side of the room. The two guards turn and type codes into the two number pads near the doors. The doors hiss open and two more Guards come in escorting a group of six teenagers. "Welcome to your new home kiddies." One of the guards sneered. The guards escorting the people left and the doors hissed close again.

"Hey were are we?" One of the new people asked to the guards standing near the door.

"This is the PRCF." One of the other people answered him. "And don't bother with the guards. They never talk, at least those ones don't. "My name's Jin by the way."

"Oh I'm Sean, that's John, Monica, Kon, Zon, and that's Kim." All the people Sean introduced said hi to Jin, "well chow." The six kids walked over to an old man sitting in a corner smoking a pipe. "Who are you?"

"I am Hell, the village elder."

"Where are we? Wait did you say village, this isn't a village."

"Oh but isn't it?"

"No, it's a dome. And you still didn't answer my question."

"It's not a dome, it's a village. And this is the place they take all the power ranger rejects."

"Rejects, we are not rejects. We were supposed to be the Power Rangers R.P.M."

"Well, you are failures as Power Rangers."

"What gives you the right to say that?"

"Nothing, but I know the truth and you should to. Now then if you answer my riddle then I will help you escape."

"What, why would you do that?"

"Because a great evil threatens the real R.P.M. rangers and they need your help."

"Okay so what's the riddle?"

"What is 2 plus 2?"

"Four."

"Very good. Here are your new morphers." Hell threw a small silver phone to each of the teenagers. "To activate the morpher you must dial 1700, then press the send button."

"Alright, lets give this a shot. 1700 and send." Suddenly Sean was enveloped in a pink light. When the light died down Sean was wearing a pink power ranger outfit with small silver wings mounted on its back. On his left arm the morpher had turned into a gauntlet with a keypad and a screen. His helmet looked like a Mystic Force helmet, but the visor was shaped like a Falcon with its wings spread out. "Hey what gives, why am I pink?"

"Oh sorry, I was supposed to give that morpher to Kim. Oh vell, no changing now. Why don't the rest of you try out your morphers?"

John typed in the code and pressed send. There was a green light and when it passed John was wearing a green Power Ranger suit like Sean's, but with a dragons head as it's visor.

Monica pressed the code and was covered in a blue light. She had a blue ranger outfit with an eagle shaped visor.

Kon activated his and was covered in a black light. When the light was lifted He was wearing a purple and black Ranger outfit with the Morpher on his left arm, but instead of wings Kon's suit had Claws extending out of it's right arm. (Like Wolverine.) Its helmet was like the others, but its visor was shaped like a lion's head.

Zon pressed her code and was morphed into a yellow ranger like Kon's but with a raptor's head as its visor.

"Guess that leaves me." Kim activated her Morpher and appeared in a red ranger suit with claws and a wolf's head as its visor design. "Hey, I'm the red ranger, guess I'm the leader then." Hell walked over to Kim.

"Sorry Kim, but Sean is still the leader. Now then you will have to escape. The only way out of this place is through the internet."

"What do you mean: the Internet?"

"You all are the Server Force rangers. You will be able to travel as data through a world created by mankind. In the Internet you will face many enemies as this world was created as a way to have wars without casualties. You will encounter viruses and you will encounter The Order of Elite Silver Rangers."

"Like the guards?"

"Exactly, the guards are actually programs that were materialized. When you fight you will have many powers including your element, the Data Pad on your left arm, and an Exe Stylus. Your element will allow you different functions with your Data Pad and your Exe Stylus. The pad allows you to upgrade yourself, bypass security and enter the Internet. The Stylus will allow you to reprogram enemies and data on the Internet."

"Um what do you mean upgrade?"

"Not really sure, but you'll find out tell me. Now then let's go." Hell grabs all of the rangers and presses a button on each rangers pad. When the pad got pressed the ranger turned into data and shot into the control panel of the door.

All of the rangers materialized in a world mad out of data. They were standing on a green platform and all of the walls had numbers scrolling across them.


End file.
